knights_of_the_new_republicfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode IX - The Prism
"This wasn't war... It was just violence." -Laurita Tohm Date Year: 1 ABY Preceeded by: Wrong Side of the War Succeeded by: Prism Riot Events Most Dangerous Game The Empire was not content with their victory at the Battle of Arbra, and now that Darth Vader was aware of the Maw Installation, and the losses there, he was prepared to exact a most terrible revenge. Death Squadron was reassigned to deal with the sudden uprising in the Koornacht Cluster, but Thrawn was playing a dangerous game against Airen Cracken. Stowaways Meanwhile, Fenn Shysa, Den Siva, Dani, and Bey came across the Admonitor in orbit around Nar Shadaa, as Thrawn was being forced to recruit new freighter captains. Sneaking on board, they checked the navigation computer and the ship's log to track where Garm Bel Iblis, Lando Calrissian, and Belindi Kalenda had been taken. They discovered that in the days following the Battle of Arbra, Thrawn had ordered the abandoned Ghost Prison refitted as an Imperial Ubiqtorate base, and the Admonitor had gone to the Diab system oversee the process, after a rendezvous with the Executor. Den Siva deduced that the transport captains could not move captured Rebels directly to the Diab system if the Empire wanted to maintain secrecy, so the ships must rendezvous with the Admonitor and transfer the prisoners to Thrawn's flagship, so that he could move them personally. This meant that if the four of them stayed on board long enough, Thrawn would pick up new prisoners and move them to the Diab system. With no way to communicate their plan to the Rebellion, Fenn Shysa approved the plan, and the four stowed away in the ship's cargo bay. Escape! Within the day, the Admonitor departed to pickup prisoners, who were stored in the ship's brig. Then they were underway to the Diab system. When they arrived, the four Rebels hid in storage modules containing supplies for Ghost Prison, and they were offloaded. When the modules were opened, Bey incapacitated the quartermaster, and Fenn stole his uniform. The other three hid and waited while Fenn tracked down a way for them to traverse the station freely. In short order, he found that some of the maintenance staff were nonhuman, and stole a set of uniforms for Den, Dani, and Bey. Together, the four of them located the high-risk cell block, where Garm Bel Iblis, Lando Calrissian, Belindi Kalenda, and Jan Dodonna were imprisoned. As Dani and Bey began freeing them, a Terror Trooper noticed, and sounded the alarm. Den's thrown knife killed the Terror Trooper, who was quickly replaced by a platoon. Fenn and Den provided cover while Dani and Bey evacuated them to the hangar. Though Fenn and Den held the Terror Troopers in a choke point, the soldiers were soon called off by Jerec, who approached with his lightsaber ignited. Fenn told Den that he didn't stand a chance against Jerec, and ordered him to get Dani and Bey, plus the escapees, out. Den initially argued, but obeyed, and went to rejoin Dani and Bey. Fenn Shysa faced Jerec alone. In the hangar, Bey ambushed the guards while Dani helped the escapees get to Jerec's personal Delta-class shuttle. Just as Bey finished with the guards, Den Siva ran into the hangar, and warned them to get the shuttle running. Fenn Shysa would be coming this way, pursued by the High Inquisitor himself. Den, Dani, and Bey prepared the shuttle, just as Fenn came rocketing into the hangar with his jetpack. He never stopped as he flew straight into the shuttle and slammed the hatch closed. The last thing they saw was Jerec reaching out as though to stop them, before the flew away from Ghost Prison and made the jump to hyperspace. Category:Events